


You Gotta Go, You Gotta Go

by TheGhostCalamity



Series: Stories With Uh Oh Stinky [8]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Desperation, During Canon, Going In A Chamber Pot, Makeshift Toilet, Scat, Stomach Ache, Urination, chamber pot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostCalamity/pseuds/TheGhostCalamity
Summary: The toilet in Mitsuru's dorm is broken, so she decides to use a chamber pot.
Series: Stories With Uh Oh Stinky [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763980
Kudos: 7





	You Gotta Go, You Gotta Go

Mitsuru woke up around 1 in the morning one night. She woke up to extreme stomach pain. She knew it was because she had to go to the bathroom. Mitsuru then walked over to the bathroom. She just remembered that the toilet wasn't working, and the plumber was coming to fix it. 

"I don't think I can make it to the bathroom out there.", she said.

Mitsuru also didn't wanna wake up anyone else in the dorm. She had to do something. Then she had an idea.

She saw a pot in her room. Maybe she could use that. She remembers getting it from an antique store not that long ago and she was planning on putting fertilizer in it to grow flowers. It was also a pretty big pot and didn't have any cracks, so nothing would fall out of it.

Mitsuru went to the bathroom andput the chamber pot down on the floor. She pulls down her underwear and sits on the chamber pot. She also had some toilet paper next to her. 

"I hope I can get done with this so I can go back to bed.", Mitsuru said.

Mitsuru then started peeing into the pot. She also got rid of some of her bladder pain, but needed to pee more.

Mitsuru started to push as well. She started pooping in the pot. Her stomach felt a little better. She also seemed to be enjoying it a bit.

"I'm glad nobody is seeing me like this, and my reputation as student council president won't be ruined.", Mitsuru said.

More waste emptied from Mitsuru's bowels and hit the pot very loudly. Mitsuru also had a very disgusted look on her face from the smell.

Eventually she was done and got cleaned up. She didn't feel like getting out of her room, so she decided she would go empty the chamber pot out in the morning.

"I should use this more often so I'm using less water and can use this as fertilizer.", Mitsuru said to herself.

She was also glad they didn't have school tomorrow and she went back to bed, glad her body felt better.


End file.
